Qui es-tu, enfant?
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si Thor et Loki n'avaient pas été élevés ensemble? Qu'ils se seraient rencontrés plus tard après une réunion entre leur père respectif? Bien que quelques siècles séparent les deux Princes, mais quoi de mieux pour qu'une franche amitié ne naissent entre le Prince d'Asgard et celui de Jötunheim!
1. Prince de mon coeur

Qui es-tu, enfant?

Sources: The Avengers

Genre: UA + Romance

Couple: Thor x Loki

Disclaimers: Les personnages des films 'The Avengers' ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire m'appartient!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

Résumé: Et si Thor et Loki n'avaient pas été élevés ensemble? Qu'ils se seraient rencontrés plus tard après une réunion entre leur père respectif? Bien que quelques siècles séparent les deux Princes, mais quoi de mieux pour qu'une franche amitié ne naissent entre le Prince d'Asgard et celui de Jötunheim!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et oui, je vous surprends (je suis la première surprise) avec la venue d'une nouvelle histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car le détail qui vous frappera ne m'a pas plu non plus, mais bon...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre unique

Emmitouflé dans une épaisse fourrure, marchant de long en large pour ne pas geler, Thor patiente. Qu'il est long l'entretient entre Laufey et son père, Roi d'Asgard! L'hiver n'est pas encore là, mais le vent froid, quant à lui, est plus que présent!

Grommelant dans sa barbe, le Prince d'Asgard tente de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il peut lorsque son œil est attiré par une ombre.

Redressant la tête, le futur Roi de la cité d'or est surprit en voyant un enfant assit sur l'épaule d'une statue, Hugin posé sur ses petits doigts, mais ce qui surprend l'Asgardien est la façon dont l'enfant est habillé!

L'enfant porte des vêtements simples, légers, regardant le Prince d'Asgard les yeux brillants, mais Thor est incapable de deviner le sentiment qui fait luire le regard du petit garçon que ce dernier saute de son perchoir pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds devant le jeune Dieu maniant Mjöllnir. Se redressant, il salue ce dernier, dos droit, les deux mains sur le cœur, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du Prince.

L'enfant est très beau avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux émeraudes, sa chevelure ébène. Vêtu d'une tunique verte mettant en valeur son regard digne de la pierre précieuse du même nom avec quelques touches d'or par endroits, d'un pantalon noir, d'une petit cape blanche et de bottes noires, son front est ceinturé d'une couronne d'or.

 _Magnifique..._ songe le futur Roi.

-Qui es-tu, enfant? prend la parole le fils unique d'Odin. Tu n'as pas froid, peu vêtu comme tu l'es?

Curieux, le garçon penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux verts luisant d'interrogation.

-Mon fils ne pourra jamais vous répondre, Prince Thor. répond une voix grave derrière l'enfant.

Se retournant, l'enfant court vers le nouvel arrivant qui est très différent du petit garçon, mais l'Amour et la tendresse que Thor lit dans les yeux rubis et les gestes du géant lui apprennent qu'il ne fera jamais de mal au garçonnet.

Très différent de l'enfant le géant a la peau bleue, les yeux couleur rubis, le corps 'décoré' de symboles étrangers aux yeux de Thor qui salue respectueusement l'homme face à lui, ayant reconnu au front du Géant des Glaces le symbole de la royauté.

-Vos paroles m'intriguent, Roi Laufey. reprend-il la parole après s'être redressé. Qu'a dont cet enfant pour qu'il refuse de...

Le Prince d'Asgard se tait, son esprit venant de comprendre. Car, loin d'être idiot, Thor n'est peut-être pas aussi intelligent que le plus sage des conseillers de son père, mais assez pour s'empêcher de dire un bêtise. Pâlissant, il ouvre de grands yeux qu'il pose sur l'enfant qui lui sourit gentiment. D'un simplement acquiescement, le fils du Géant des Glaces l'informe qu'il ne se trompe pas.

-Muet...murmure-t-il, le visage blême.

-Exact. acquiesce le Géant des Glaces. Jamais mon fils ne pourra prononcer les pensées qui habitent sa tête. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sera un puissant Sorcier.

Cette dernière phrase fait froncer des sourcils Thor amenant un sourire au Géant.

-Votre mère a accepté que Loki soit son élève après qui lui ait montré sa magie. À partir de ce jour il est sous votre protection qui reviendra à votre mère lors de vos éventuelles absences.

Étonné de l'offre de sa mère, mais surtout honoré quoique toujours surprit d'avoir été choisi pour être le garde du corps personnel du Prince de Jötunheim!

-Je suis honoré que Votre Majesté m'ait choisi pour prendre soin de son fils, mais...s'incline Thor.

-N'ayez nulle craintes, Prince Thor, Loki lit et écrit dans votre langue.

Plusieurs siècles s'écoulent pendant lesquels les deux Princes apprennent à se connaître, s'échangeant secrets et confidences. Au fil des millénaires passés Thor et Loki ont développé un moyen pour pouvoir se parler avec les mains.

Sans le savoir, le langage des signes était né!

Aujourd'hui, en l'an de grâce 2018, dans la Tour Avengers les héros du même nom lèvent leurs verres, criant d'une même voix, le visage rayonnant de joie:

-Au fiançailles de Thor et Loki!

Le menton fièrement levé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, l'œil brillant de bonheur, Loki entrechoque son verre avec celui de son fiancé.

Au tout début l'entende entre Thor et Loki avait été un mélange entre le respect et la curiosité. Au fils des mois passés ensemble 17 heures sur 24 (les sept dernières étant consacrées à l'entraînement de Thor et aux études de Loki) très vite l'amitié naquit, se transformant en un tendre Amour fraternel car les deux Princes sont tous deux fils uniques!

Ça n'a été que vers les 16 ans en âge mortel de Loki que Thor avait découvert que ses sentiments avaient changés, évolués même! Alors âgé de presque 28 ans en âge mortel, Thor avait tenté pendant des siècles de se persuader qu'il se trompe, qu'il ne peut aimer l'adolescent qu'il appelle ''Petit frère'', couchant avec des femmes et des hommes, mais rien!

Même son séjour sur Terre ne l'avait pas 'guéri' de cette obsession! Lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Fury pour ensuite être présenté aux Avengers, telle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Loki parmi eux!

Le même Loki que dans ses souvenirs, mais à l'âme triste. Le Dieu de la Foudre apprit que Laufey avait récemment perdu la vie, de même que le peuple de Jötunheim, faisant du Prince de cette contrée de glace un orphelin. De Prince, il n'en porte plus que le titre car qu'est-ce qu'un Prince sans Royaume?

La tristesse et la douleur habitaient le cœur de Loki, mais fidèle à son éducation Princière, jamais il ne montra l'une ou l'autre.

C'est en se retrouvant seuls, le soir-même sur le toit de la Tour que les deux amis ont pu exprimer le bonheur de se retrouver, retrouvant avec joie leur complicité d'antan et ces mots si chers à leur cœur respectifs que sont ''Grand frère'' et ''Petit frère''...bien que Thor aurait plus d'une fois souhaité que Loki l'appelle autrement!

Plus d'une fois les Avengers composé de Captaine America, d'Iron-man, d'Hawkeye, du Prince d'Asgard, du Sorcier de Jötunheim, Black Widow et de Hulk ont sauvé la Terre! Que ça soit contre l'invasion des Chitauris, d'Ultron (l'équipe s'agrandissant en adoptant Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, respectivement la Sorcière Rouge (qui accepta de devenir l'apprentie de Loki) et Flèche d'Argent) et autres ennemis qu'ils soient Terriens ou Extra-terrestres!

C'est durant l'une de ces batailles que Thor perdit un œil (plus Mjöllnir), frôlant de très près la mort, faisant réaliser à Loki l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers le Dieu maniant Mjöllnir!

En se réveillant, Thor avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir Loki profondément endormi à son chevet, un livre reposant contre son torse, la tête légèrement inclinée vers son abdomen.

Lorsque Thor avait pu quitter l'hôpital, il avait été agréablement surprit par les petites attentions de Loki à son égard! Oh, ce n'était pas grand choses, mais ces petits détails du quotidien faisait battre un peu plus lourdement le cœur du Dieu de la Foudre pour le Sorcier de Jötunheim!

L'événement qui a poussé Thor à se déclarer? La presque-mort de Loki en utilisant son corps comme bouclier contre un ennemi insensible à sa magie!

Le corps transpercé par la lame ennemie sous le hurlement de peur de Thor, Loki s'était retourné vers le Dieu qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir le Sorcier qu'il est devenu, s'avançant vers Thor et, oubliant sa blessure, il s'était agenouillé, bougeant ses lèvres en une déclaration muette pour ensuite embrasser chastement le fils d'Odin!

Ça avait été au tour de Thor de veiller sur Loki, refusant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital, serrant entre ses mains la main droite du Jotun, tellement il était mort d'inquiétude.

Aujourd'hui, six mois après le réveil de Loki suivi de la déclaration d'Amour de Thor, le Sorcier de Jötunheim et le Prince Héritier d'Asgard ont annoncé leurs fiançailles à leurs amis Midgardiens.

-Loki? l'appelle Thor d'une voix tendre, l'œil luisant de bonheur à l'état pur.

Tournant la tête vers son fiancé, le Jötunn sourit. Surprenant Thor, il lève les bras qu'il passe autour de la tête de la Divinité, embrassant avec fougue le Dieu de la Foudre qui, bien que surprit, répond avec la même passion au baiser!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire cet OS! Car, mine de rien, ça n'a pas été facile! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**

 **PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question: Loki avait 6 ans et Thor 18 lors de leur rencontre!**


	2. (ceci n'est pas un chapitre)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre à ma fiction "Qui es-tu, enfant?", mais une page réservée aux** **reviews anonymes! Sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

Guest : Un grand merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise!


End file.
